


You Life Is Mine

by FFlove190



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, battle deaths, puppet!cloud, revive materia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Cloud had never really grasped the importance of dying





	You Life Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanderePuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePuppet/gifts).



> I don’t usually write SephCloud, so I hope you like it and have a Happy Christmas!  
> Beta'd by: [tyrannosaurus_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rose/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_rose)

Cloud had his faults, he could admit that. He had never claimed to be smart, had never asked to be the leader. But someone had put him in charge anyway and here he was. 

 

And sure, Cloud would also admit, that it wasn’t the best idea to equip the Cover materia when he was abusing hypers. Sure things hit harder when he was on hypers, but more hits meant more limit breaks. Did it really matter how many hits got on Cloud in the end? The monster died. Cloud had die. It just happened to be the first time he had died travelling with AVALANCHE. It wasn’t the first time he had ever died through; Sephiroth had definitely killed him before, Cloud just didn’t remember it. 

 

That was something he was thinking about as AVALANCHE babied him the rest of the night. It was just one of the things the gang did. When someone came back from a knock out, they got the special treatment: got to sleep through the night, a bigger portion at meal time, extra blankets in the tent. Usually Cloud stood watch half the night when it happened so that whoever went down could get properly babied by the crew. Because it wasn’t like they were really his friends or anything, he didn’t want to baby them. And he didn’t want to get babied back. But here he was, regardless. 

 

He had three bowls of Tifa’s stew - the same Tifa who had thrown the entire chore rotation out of whack just to make him her forest meat stew surprise. Aeris would check up on him from time to time, casting a Renew like he didn’t notice her doing it - the same Aeris who had watched him fall 50 stories and didn’t lift a finger to help. Cait Sith was doing a brand of fortune telling somehow even more obnoxious than his usual brand - get well fortune telling, ugh. Yuffie was letting him ‘borrow’ a Restore; Cloud was pretty sure she had just stolen it from Aeris but didn’t mention that. Barret stood guard, but Cloud knew he would be snoring soon. Nanaki stayed by Cloud’s feet like the giant cat he looked like, it was warm. Vincent kept lurking up in his shadow every so often, saying something cryptic or just staring at him for like a full minute. Cid made Cloud tea and tried to tell him about all the minute flavors and health benefits of this particular type of tea. It had all been expected, wouldn’t have been out of the norm for anyone else. But when they were all doting on  _ Cloud _ , it was weird. 

 

Cloud just shrugged off their concern and worry like he usually did. They didn’t seem bothered by that and went on doting. 

 

Cloud was dozing, staring into the flames and debating passing out when he felt it. The tingle at the base of his skull, the need to  _ leave _ , the pull that led Cloud where he always wanted to go. 

 

Cloud stood, trying to stay cool and not draw attention to himself. Because the last thing that needed to happen was his rag-tag group of idiots figuring out why he was  _ really _ leading him on this journey. 

 

Yuffie noticed. 

 

“I’m gunna go take a leak.” Just in case anyone was curious. Didn’t need anyone to hold his dick or anything. Thank god Barret wasn’t around and desperate to follow him to give him protection. That would have been impossible to explain. 

 

“Eww, gross! Now I know you’re feeling better. Give me that Heal back!” Yuffie took it before Cloud could say no. But it wasn’t like he needed it where he was going, and Yuffie causing trouble would just delay him. She took his spot next to Nanaki like the greedy thing she was. 

 

Cloud wandered away from the camp - keeping away from Aer and Vincent as they talked in low tones about magic, from Barret snoring on first watch, from the loud laughter of Cid and Cait Sith - and into the deep quiet of the forest. 

 

It got more thrilling every time. Abandoning his companions and their warm fire to bask in the darkness. These meetings were never consistent, they were rare and unpredictable on this journey around the world, but they gave Cloud  _ life _ . 

 

The moon was waning and even the stars dimmed. All the noise of the forest silenced the closer Cloud got to the one who was pulling him - like a child with a rope on his wrist. Just a gentle tug and Cloud would follow. 

 

The threat, the destroyer, the man who would burn the world. God he made Cloud so hard. 

 

Sephiroth was standing in the dim moonlight, his hair was white like snow on the mountain top spilling down and down. It went for miles and miles, stark against the blackness of his leather across his back and the darkness of the forest. Sephiroth’s whole appearance was ethereal like the paintings that someone would make in a church. Back to the world, back to Cloud, uncaring what burned and what survived in his wake. Godly. 

 

Seeing Sephiroth made Cloud’s body tingle. His pants were tight with arousal and his knees weak with the urge to simply fall to the ground and crawl his way over to Sephiroth. 

 

Sephiroth turned and looked at Cloud. Cloud wasn’t sure how he stayed upright. 

 

Sephiroth’s eyes were narrowed, his face more severe than Cloud had ever seen it. Cold, pristine: his lips were set in a hard line and his eyes were flashing a spellbinding green. 

 

“So you came.” Sephiroth lifted a brow. There was a touch of disbelief in the words. 

 

“Of course I came,” Cloud didn’t know why Sephiroth thought that Cloud wouldn’t come for him. Cloud hadn’t jizzed in his pants (yet), but he would always follow when Sephiroth called. He was leading a merry gang of idiots right into Sephiroth’s blade - the man who left him hints when he got stuck, who made him dizzy with desire, the man who owned him body and soul. 

 

“Hn.” Sephiroth casually examined one of his gloves in the dark. Cloud didn’t know what the walking sex god saw on them, but he didn’t seem to like it. “Forgive my disbelief. It was not hours ago that you simply ceased to be.” 

 

Cloud parsed that information. “You mean when I died?” That was the only thing that Sephiroth could be talking about. He sounded kind of put out about it, which was fair. Cloud was also kind of put out about the whole dying thing; it kind of sucked. 

 

“Yes, Cloud. You  _ died _ .” Sephiroth looked back at Cloud like he was a bug under his foot. The expression made Cloud’s knees go weak. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Cloud was mad in the head, he knew that. Knowing that Sephiroth was angry because he fuckined  _ died _ was nutso, but god did Cloud just want to grovel and beg for forgiveness. 

 

“Oh, Cloud, you don’t understand.” Sephiroth sighed and stepped through the grass. He made no sound, no grass crinkled under his feet, like he wasn’t even there despite his sheer  _ presence _ . “My poor Cloud…” Long fingers touched Cloud’s cheeks, his jaw bone, his neck… 

 

Cloud shivered at the touch. Sephiroth was right, Cloud didn’t understand. Cloud didn’t understand anything that Sephiroth did, why he did it, or why he did it the way he did. Taking a boat only to jump off in the middle of the ocean and swim ahead? Leaving a blood trail and no bodies in the Shinra Headquarters? It made sense to Sephiroth, that was all that mattered. 

 

“You don’t comprehend just why I’m angry, do you?” Sephiroth’s breath was close enough to ghost along Cloud’s skin. It was warm and moist along his forehead. 

 

“N-no.” Cloud whispered it, he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want the touch to stop. It had been  _ weeks  _ since Cloud had last seen Sephiroth; he was desperate. For Sephiroth to stay, for Sephiroth to own him. 

 

“You died.” Sephiroth’s fingers were at his neck, thumbs roving over the torn fabric and blood stains on the turtleneck. “You died protecting one of your worthless clients,” leather over cloud’s adam’s apple. “You - the mercenary, the bodyguard, the terrorist for hire - died, letting an insignificant creature, a thing without even a name, end your life.” Finger joints curling around Cloud’s neck. “You  _ died _ , Cloud. And I wasn’t the one who killed you.” 

 

Sephiroth’s fingers tightened without warning. 

 

Cloud gasped as his airway was closed, air getting harder and harder to breathe. This probably shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was. But fuck the ownership in Sephiroth’s voice just made Cloud’s blood boil. 

 

“You were not allowed to die, Cloud.” Sephiroth breathed into Cloud’s ear. “I am the only one who can kill you.” 

 

Sephiroth’s fingers clenched tighter. Cloud writhed. 

 

“Do you understand? I am the only one who can kill you.” His lips brushed Cloud’s cheek with every word. 

 

Cloud’s vision was narrowing, his blood was pumping, he was gasping. 

 

“Nothing can kill you. No weapon: not bullets, not blades, not claws. No creature: not your clients, not a thing of Shinra, nor any beast of this earth. You are mine. Mine alone to kill.” Cloud was only aware of how the moisture on Sephiroth’s lip sparkled in the light, the warmth of his breath. Cloud’s vision was dimming.

 

Cloud wanted to argue the point. Sure, Sephiroth pretty much owned Cloud’s body and soul. But there was no way Cloud could guarantee a spotless death record between now and whenever Sephiroth wanted to fuck next. In fact it looked like Sephiroth was just gunna kill him right now. Wait. Should that be hot? Because it was. 

 

Sephiroth’s voice was full and warm. “I am your destruction. And I am your salvation. You are mine, Cloud.” 

 

The world went black, even as Cloud struggled against Sephiroth’s grip, desperate for air. Sephiroth just smiled down at him, hair perfect and eyes gleaming. 

 

Cloud was dying and it was the most perfect death in the world. 

 

Then he was alive again. Cloud gasped air into his lungs, feeling the burn in his throat and his limbs tingle as his heart started pumping again. Rocks were digging into Cloud’s back, Cloud blinked up at the stars. They blurred as he blinked tears from his eyes. 

 

“Do you see, Cloud?” Sephiroth leaned over him, silver hair like a bed curtain, shimmering and bright, blocking out the world making a portal straight to Sephiroth’s face. “I am the only one who can kill you, the one one who can resurrect you.” 

 

Cloud realized he had cum in his pants. He hadn’t realized he was into asphyxiation, or into getting killed, but hell if it was Sephiroth doing it Cloud was into everything. The euphoria must have riddled Cloud’s brain with stupid, or maybe dying twice in one day might have just reduced his brain cell count to nothing, because he opened his damn mouth:

 

“I can’t promise that. I have a lot more battles to fight until we reach you. There’s no way I won’t die -”

 

“Oh? And your companions will simply control your life?” Sephiroth swooped down, face to face, Sephiroth over Cloud like a fucking spider. His voice took on a lilting edge, mocking. “Eat this, Cloud. Sleep here, Cloud. Let’s go on a  _ date _ , Cloud.”

 

“I only agree because it’s easier than listening to them argue about it.” That was pretty obvious to anyone who had seen them interact. It was the lesser of evils. 

 

But Sephiroth hadn’t made his point. “Oh, save me Cloud. Oh, I’ll resurrect you, Cloud. Oh, I’ll pamper you Cloud.” Sephiroth looked like he might spit. And for a second Cloud desperately hoped that it would land on his face. Neither of those things happened. 

 

Cloud realized suddenly that Sephiroth was jealous. “You do realize… we’re travelling to reach you, and you’re not travelling with us, right? I mean, you could spend time with, if you wanted, you know, if you just came -” 

 

Sephiroth put a hand on Cloud’s mouth. “Why would I devote my life to yours when you are devoting yours to mine?” Sephiroth said it with one of those lilts, part humor and part promise to murder someone in their sleep. He was certifiably insane and that was so hot. Cloud wished, not for the first time, that he had been in Junon to watch Sephiroth gloriously walking out of the ocean - dripping wet and fully clothed. Cloud shuddered.  

 

“It’s going to take a while.” Cloud was gasping, feeling himself hardening again. It had been such a long time since Sephiroth called to him, Cloud had been so patient, so yearning. “To get to you, I mean.” 

 

“Your life, your time… all of it is mine. Don’t forget that, Cloud.” Sephiroth leaned in, their breaths mingled. It was like the kiss Sephiroth would never give him, always just a breath away. 

 

“Where…. Where are you going next?” Cloud gasped out. 

 

“Are you tired of searching already? What a poor, lazy, cloud. I’m always inside you, you can always feel me… why don’t you just follow?” 

 

Cloud moaned. “Always.”

 

Sephiroth descended: marking Cloud, owning him. The best fuck of his life since the last time Sephiroth fucked him. 

 

When Cloud hobbled back to camp, he stealthily equipped the Cover materia and chugged a hyper before he passed out. Dying was a great way to summon Sephiroth, who knew. 


End file.
